Welcome to the world of the Plastic Beach COLLAB!
by lanul
Summary: Have you every found yourself washed up on a pink, floating lump of garbage? Of corse you haven't. Well here we are. stuck on a pink, floating lump of garbage. It smells, It's isolated, and it's the current home of Gorillaz. What could possibly go wrong?


**Freya - Sup blud. ai'yt - me and ma homie r rytin' dis fing for chu and chur homies. you dig?**

**Lana -No, i don't fink they understand, FREYA. **

**Freya - ****Okay, so I'll use my good English, LANA. Happy?**

**Lana -**** Yes. Hihi peeps, this is Lanul + Fwa and we are gonna write a FANFIC. Yes, we are, cooler than Colin Mochrie.**

**Freya - ****Y'know, something tells me they don't understand your poor english, you peasant. Learn to spell "people" and "FANFIC" instead of writing FANFUC the first twelve times.**

**Lana - ****It's better English than yours, bbz.**

**Freya - Whatever you say, "bbz" -.- (: Anyways...**

**Lana - LETS GO! ^^  
**

Chapter Vun **(thats pronounced with a strong german accent)** - Raspberry Slits.** (and incase your wondering, that IS a reference to Noodle12's FANFIC chapter STRAWBERRY GASHES from NO DAYS LIKE THE DEMON DAYS. No dodgy pun intended. And yes, we do love Noodle12's FANFIC.)**

Freya's POV ~

"Whoa. This place stinks like a "toilet"" was the first thing I said when I walked into Murdoc's Winnebago for the first time. Literally, it reaked - I'd smelt turds better than that. "Oh, stop whining love" Murdoc exclaimed, while gargling his tenth bottle of beer in his mouth. He glared at me, a sense of wonder in his eyes. I really didn't know what he was thinking, but that was all about to change. He slammed the bottle on the counter by the door, and gestured for me to sit on the bed. He grabbed another multipack of booze from under the window and thrust it at me. It landed in my arms with a painful thud, and I pulled a bottle from the box. Murdoc walked over to me slowly, his trousers hanging off his arse. He leaned in towards me, and whispered in my ear.

"You look gorgeous tonight, y'knoo, love. Hurhurhur!" I looked at him anxiously.

"Your drunk." I said calmly.

"Darlin' I'm always drunk. Thats why I'm so..." He lost his trail of thought and broke off, slurring.

"Heheh! Murdoc, shut up!" I yelled, falling back on the bed. The bottle I was holding fell to the floor with quiet crash. Murdoc stared at me, looking confused, and shocked that I dare say something like to someone who could quite easily make my death look like an accident.

He clambered onto the bed next to me, and lay down. I looked into his eyes. His were observing my body. I pushed my finger against his chin, to turn his head to look at my face. His gaze finally met mine, and we seemed to share a moment. He leaned in for a kiss, as his signature, womanizing smile worked its way across his face.  
The door of the Winne flung wide open. Lana stood in the doorway: her expression turned to one of shock and discust.

She screamed at the top of her voice, "MURDOC! FREYA! STOP IT! THATS GROSS!". She ran away, as me and Murdoc looked at each other in shock. We both smiled, and resumed our passionate kiss. Heh.

Lana's POV ~

OH MY GOD. "STU!" I cried, as a burst into his room.

"Wooooah, wot?" Stu jumped off his bed and ran over to me, concern etched all over his face. I couldn't speak.

"Murdoc.. Freya.. Winnebago.." I panted.

"WOT?" Stu screamed. "AWRIGHT! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!" With that, he ran out into the elevator. I followed.  
Stu's face had turned red with anger, and his eyebrows furrowed. I spent the whole elevator ride wondering what the hell Stu was planning on doing to Murdoc when we reached the Winnebago** (LOL SOUNDS SEX RELATED)** The elevator doors pinged open, and we both ran out, ignoring the Pelicans cry for a Ginsters.  
We reached the Winnebago, and I could tell something wasn't right. I could hear romantic music and a rythimic banging noise. I felt sick.

"Wight, you've got to remember. SUPRISE." Stu whispered, stepping on the numerous broken items that made Plastic Beach. We creeped up the stairs to the Winnebago's door.  
"I know" I scratched my neck. The silence was unbearable.

"You might not of." Stu held up his hand.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

**Did you like it? Cuz' if you did, I'll drag Freya back over to my house and force her to write another POV , teehee! ^^**

**And, if you're wondering why the Winnebago is in this story, its because in the world of Lana + Freya, he had it dragged out of the wreckage of Kong Studios, and plonked onto the Jetty of Plastic Beach! XD  
**

**Pleaseee review dis! OuO**

**From Lanul:)!  
**


End file.
